List of Barney
List of Barney & Friends episodes includes all episodes from the show. Season 1 (April 6th, 1992-May 15th, 1992) #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right For Me #Playing It Safe #Hop To It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be A Friend #I Just Love Bugs! #When I Grow Up #12345 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash, Party Please! #Carnival Of Numbers #A World Of Music #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Oh, What A Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone Is Special Cast for this season *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (debut) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (debut) Guest appearences *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Fred Rogers (played Mr. Rogers in ) *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Deliveryman in "Everyone is Special") Season 2 (September 27th, 1993-October 22nd, 1993) #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Meet BJ #Hoo's in the Forest? #A Team of Friendship #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Cast for this season *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) Guest appearences *Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") *Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Tomie dePaloa ("Picture This!") *Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") *Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") *Jordan Kaufman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") *Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") *J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") *Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Season 3 (Feburary 27, 1995- October 6, 1995) #Room for Everyone #If the Shoe Fits... #Shawn and the Beanstalk #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #School Days #Any Way You Slice It #Twice Is Nice! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Different Kinds of Shapes #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #Treasure Hunt #Good Manners #Camera Safari #A Bright Sunny Day #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Cast for this season *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) (debut) Guest appearences *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Season 4 (November 17th-December 12th, 1997) Season 5 (November 2nd-27th, 1998) Season 6 (November 1st, 1999-April 14th, 2000) Season 7 (September 10th-October 4th, 2001) Season 8 (December 2nd-27th, 2002) Season 9 (September 7th, 2003-June 18th, 2004) Season 10 (September 6th, 2004-October 27th, 2007) Season 11 (September 15th 2008-October 10th 2008) Season 12 (September 14th, 2009-May 14th, 2010) Season 13 (September 6th, 2010-October 15th, 2010) Season 14 (September 5th 2011-October 14th, 2011)